


Among Us Short Story -- Mini Crewmate

by D1nDj4r1n



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1nDj4r1n/pseuds/D1nDj4r1n
Kudos: 2





	Among Us Short Story -- Mini Crewmate

I stood in front of the small ship.   
"Everyone please enter the dropship"  
The announcement got everybody to enter the ship.   
One Room, ten seats.  
"Two more people are needed" the robotic voice of the announcement said. I looked around. We were eight persons, plus pets and kids.  
I followed my dad into the dropship. "Stay with me, okay?", he said to me.   
"Starting in 3... 2... 1..."  
The dropship started its engines and lifted itself off from the ground of the hangar.   
We were leaving the planet. The orbit view of Polus was breathtaking. The lava and snow areas built such a beautiful planet.

Everyone of the adults got a tablet with tasks on it.   
Every suit got an other colour.  
There was one in pink, blue, black, green, cyan, lime, orange, yellow and purple  
The suits of me and my dad were white.   
Almost everybody has a pet except the person in black.   
The flight to the Skeld, the ship we were flying to, lasted about one hour. They were talking to each other. 

"If you ever get lost, stay exactly where you are. I'll come and find you again."   
I was scared of the huge ship at first but dad showed me everything and soon I knew the ship.   
We were walking around and dad did his tasks to keep the ship working.   
Suddenly his tablet starts ringing. It said that he had to get to the cafeteria quickly. The whole crew were gathering around the table in the middle of the big room. Pink were crying. "What happened?", my dad asked. First no answer but purple said: "We found a body" The whole crew got silent. Everybody didn't move a millimetre. "Where?", green asked. Pink tried to speak but she started crying as soon as she started to speech. Purple answered for her: "In elecrical. There was no one around."   
"What do the cams say?", my dad asked. He got the answer that there weren't any cameras around electrical.  
"I don't wanna get you panic, but we're having someone on board who tries to stop us. And probably cyan won't be the only one who could get killed on this ship", orange said with strong voice.  
"Someone is an Impostor?", green asked loudly. Orange nodded quietly and Everybody knew that everyone could be the killer. Even the closest friends.  
"We have no idea who it could be. I suggest that everyone keeps doing their tasks for now."  
With that the emergency meeting was finished. Nobody was walking in groups. They didn't trust anyone on this ship anymore. Understandable if there is a killer around. I was really scared now.   
"Listen. No one will hurt me or you. We'll be safe", dad said to me.   
The next moment he was killed.  
Killed by black. He had blood all over his suit. I hid under the table and watched the body of my dad hit the ground. Tears were running down my face.   
I couldn't look away. The blood was everywhere.  
"No one will hurt me or you." The words of my dad were repeating in my head.   
It was horrible. "...Stay exactly where you are..."   
I stayed under the table. Nobody was coming around. Suddenly the complete ship seemed to be empty.   
No sound. No people.   
I tried to stop my tears while I couldn't look away from the body. I noticed that black wasn't there anymore. Bloody footprints were leading to a vent at the edge of the room.   
There. Orange came into the cafeteria and suddenly the lights were going off. There was a shadow. It Quickly jumped to orange and the horrible sound of breaking bones filled the room and the walls were throwing the sound back. The light went back on and there was orange laying on the ground with a broken neck. His head faced me. His eyes empty and dead. The mouth open, like he wanted to scream. But he couldn't. Not anymore.   
The view of the disfigured spine of orange burned into my brain. Just like the view of my dad's body laing in a pool of blood.  
The reactor got unstable. The sound of the loud siren filled the whole ship. I heard soft steps far away from my location. It seemed that everyone was rushing to the reactor that was about to explode. I couldn't help. My body was completely numb. I was paralyzed. Still looking at the two bodies in front of me. The siren stopped. The red light went off and the white lights went back on. A scream. I turned around. Blue was standing in the door frame and looked at the bodies.

He didn't hesitate to call a meeting. I didn't dare to come out from under the table.   
Everyone was gathering around the table again. Black's suit wasn't covered with blood anymore. They were arguing again. I didn't really listen. The pictures of the dead bodies popped up in my head again. The meeting was over. Nobody knew it was Black. I started to cry again as everyone left the cafeteria. Pink stopped before leaving. She turned around and crouched down. She was looking at me. "Oh my God. Come here pour little thing." I wasn't moving. "Come out. I won't hurt you. I'm so sorry for your dad", she said, almost crying. I crawled out from under the table and Pink picked me up.   
"Poor little baby", she said and hugged me tightly. She was holding me the whole time as she did her tasks. I was helping her by fixing the wires and she let me forget what happened in the cafeteria for a short time.

Then we passed black. The pictures of my dad popped up in my mind again. Black wasn't paying attention to Pink.   
We were following Black for a short time and he didn't noticed us. He went into the room of the reactor, Pink was going into security to check if everything was okay. We saw green going to the reactor. Soon after that black left the reactor. Pink looked around the corner. Black was nowhere to see.   
She looked into the room and saw green's Body laying in front of the reactor panel. "Oh my god", she huffed.

Black came back around the corner. Something like a tongue came out of his stomach. Blood dripped down from the sharp teeth.   
Pink was tripping over her own feet and fell to the ground. She was screaming. The sound of her high pitched voice irritated Black. He was pressing his hands on his helmet like he tries to cover his ears. Just then blue came. He looked scared at Black and then to Pink. He rushed to her side and pulled her around the corner. Just then I realized that she was hurt. Her suit was ripped and her arm was bleeding badly. Blue was helping her up and tried to get her away. Black came around the corner. Drool dripped down from his tongue. Blood on his clawed hands.

Blue lifted up Pink and was running away. I layed in Pink's arms. She was holding me tightly. We reached the cafeteria and passed purple. Behind us the sound of a breaking helmet and a really short scream from purple. Then the sound of a body hit the ground. Black was roaring behind us and hissing came nearer and nearer.   
Blue was throwing his hand on the red button in the middle of the table. Suddenly every living Crewmate entered the cafeteria. Black stood still. In the middle of his attack he freezed.   
Blue shouted: "It's Black! He attacked me and Pink!" Everyone was looking at black who was normal again. "Pink. Is that true?", Cyan asked. She nodded and started to studder:   
"He... killed gr-green i-in front... of... the re-rea-act-tor."

They were pushing Black to the docking station and closed the inner door behind him. He was throwing his fists against the glass but before it broke, Cyan pressed the button to open the outer door and Black was pulled out into space. He was barely visible in the emptiness of space.   
He was drifting away from the ship.   
Blue took care of Pink's wounded arm. She was still holding me. She never left me.   
"Everybody. Get ready for landing"   
We were going to dock on the Headquarter named Mira.   
"We're going to start a new life here", Pink whispered. Everything will be okay now." The ship docked at Mira and a bunch of people were welcoming us.   
Everything will be fine now.


End file.
